The aged are the fastest growing poverty group; however, there is paucity of research into their reading needs and comprehension. This study will 1) investigate the extent, nature and difficulty of the reading demands made by state and federal agencies on low income aged and 2) assess the effects of simplifying these demands by modification of text on the comprehension of relevant reading materials. The study will be conducted in four phases over a two year period. In Phase I the general reading levels of 150 aged will be assessed to yield two groups-- relatively good and relatively poor aged readers. During Phase II the reading demands on the aged will be identified and categorized in two steps. Firstly, federal and state agencies will be contacted for forms, pamphlets and documents in the area of community resources and health, that are normally read by the aged. Secondly, 25 relatively good and 25 relatively poor readers will be interviewed to ascertain the materials they perceive to be most important and most most difficult. In Phase III the readability of the materials will be determined. One material will be re-written at a level commensurate with the average reading level of the relatively poor readers identified above. Finally, in Phase IV 80 randomly sampled relatively good and poor aged readers (excluding those interviewed) will be asked to read either the modified document or the standard document and to complete appropriate forms accompanying the document to assess the success of rewriting material.